Madame Natasha
Madame Natasha is a reformed character in Barbie in The Pink Shoes. She is the lead instructor of a ballet academy, and she coaches rehearsals for the dancers. Natasha is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. Story Madame Natasha's ballet company would be performing a showcase of some of their best numbers in front of talent scouts from an international ballet company. These scouts had discovered some of the most famous ballerinas in the world. If they liked what they saw tonight, they might consider casting some of the dancers in their company. Kristyn Farraday considers Madame Natasha to be hard on some dancers, but only because she wants the best from them. She repeats herself a lot during rehearsals, something Kristyn and her friend Hailey find amusing, but she doesn't like starting rehearsals again because of inadequate performances. Madame Natasha is only happy when ballet steps are performed precisely how she wants them, and she doesn't approve of dancers not following the steps. Madame Natasha is strict on the dancers, no matter their age. However, she is more tactful with younger dancers than she is with older ones. Tara Pennington, the principal female dancer in the company, always performs exactly as Madame Natasha wants her to, so Madame Natasha always saves the best dances for her. Dancers that are unable to reach Madame Natasha's standards can be singled out, which some dancers can find embarrassing. When Kristyn stopped following the choreography during the last rehearsal before the international company would watch, Madame Natasha was furious. She warned Kristyn she would have to leave the company if she carried on doing it. At the end of the film, Natasha apologized to Kristyn for not accepting her individuality, and trying to turn her into a "second Tara" when they needed a "first Kristyn" to impress the ballet scouts. Personality Madame Natasha is a strict woman who wants everything to be perfect. She doesn't appear to like Kristyn's style of dance. She seems to have a special favourite Tara Pennington. But by the end of the movie Madame Natasha seems to warm up to Kristyn and except her for who she is. Physical Appearance Madame Natasha has light skin and gray hair pulled back into a tight bun on top of her head. She wears all black, and her shoes have low heels on them. At the final performance of the film, she wears a black dress with a blue and white snowflake pin pinned to the collar of her dress as a reference to the resemblance between her and the Snow Queen. Quotes *''"Stop the music! Stop everything! That means you Kristyn!!"'' *''"That's right, every move needs to be precise, exact, controlled. You will be perfect!"'' *''"I see that I was trying to turn you into a second Tara, but what I really needed, was a first Kristyn."'' *''"Class starts tomorrow promptly at nine thirty, and please... bring your good ideas."'' *''"The temperature in here is perfect."'' Trivia *Madame Katerina and Madame Natasha are siblings, because Madame Katerina mentions that "Natasha did all the dancing talent in our family". Category:Barbie in the Pink Shoes Characters Category:Siblings Category:Russian characters Category:Reformed Characters